


Drifting Haze

by ofamaranthlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fantasies about muzzles and collars, Grinding, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, Slight humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofamaranthlie/pseuds/ofamaranthlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heat curls low in Hux's belly, deepening when he turns his head to see Kylo peering up at him from beneath his lashes, eyes warm and unguarded. Sleep softens Kylo, makes him more open and vulnerable in a way that he never allows once he's up and about. It's a secret only the morning hours and Hux are privy to, a fact that causes something possessive to flare inside him. Only he can see this. Only he can have Kylo like this.</p><p>Written for this kinkmeme prompt: "Hux loves fucking Kylo when he's sleepy because he's so pliant and submissive when he can hardly keep his eyes open."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt hit all my kink buttons in the best way, so I had to write a fill for it.
> 
> Kylo eagerly consents to all sexual encounters in this fic, but as the prompt implies, he is sleepy, so there is a potentially dubious nature to it.

Kylo's always been a clingy sleeper.

Their nights typically end with Kylo plastered against Hux’s back, his face nuzzled against the nape of Hux’s neck as he clings for dear life, like it’ll physically pain him if he lets Hux move too far away from him. Hux’s grumbling about Kylo’s sleeping tendencies is short-lived, the bite to his insults softening as their nights together grow longer and more intense (he doesn’t dare say _fonder,_ doesn’t dare give a name to the traitorous way his heart clenches when Kylo holds on just a little tighter than usual). It’s become familiar now, another routine to add to his organized daily schedule.

Their morning positions fluctuate, depending on who, if either of them, sleeps more fitfully (a kinder way to say ‘is ridden with nightmares’). Today, Hux wakes on his back with an arm slung across his chest and a leg hooked over his own, keeping him pinned in place against the dull grey sheets. Hux doesn’t move, his half-opened eyes staring at the drab ceiling as he listens to the sound of Kylo’s gentle, even breathing. The dead weight isn't entirely uncomfortable, nor is the constant warmth unwelcome - not that he'll ever tell Kylo that. _He probably knows anyway._

As if on cue, Kylo snuffles against Hux's shoulder and stirs, his thick thigh rubbing against Hux's, a slow slide of skin on skin. Heat curls low in Hux's belly, deepening when he turns his head to see Kylo peering up at him from beneath his lashes, eyes warm and unguarded. Sleep softens Kylo, makes him more open and vulnerable in a way that he never allows once he's up and about. It's a secret only the morning hours and Hux are privy to, a fact that causes something possessive to flare inside him. Only he can see this. Only he can have Kylo like this.

His greed gets the better of him, hungry to touch what's so beautifully sprawled at his side. Hux shifts toward Kylo, who makes a quiet sound in complaint as he's forced to withdraw his arm from Hux's chest. All protests die the moment Hux skims a hand down Kylo’s shoulder and arm, fingers burning a possessive trail of _mine_ across the pale skin. He pauses at Kylo’s hip, thumb swiping across the jut of the bone there, and he doesn’t miss the way Kylo’s lips part on a breathless sound, eyelashes fluttering.  

That’s the thing about Kylo; he’s so _responsive_ , and Hux will never tire of watching Kylo fall apart with only the barest touches and words. His hand wanders, caressing the thick thigh pressed to his own, fingers approvingly digging into the meat of it. Shuddering, Kylo presses against Hux's shoulder to muffle a quiet groan Hux feels more than hears. His hand moves higher, stroking the soft skin of Kylo’s thigh with touches meant to tease. Kylo drags his sinfully full lips across Hux’s shoulder, tongue tracing the freckles there with kitten licks that feel like appreciation for being touched. Always so starved for touch and affection, his Kylo.

Hux continues his onslaught of feather-light touches, and it doesn’t take long for Kylo to press closer, rutting his hardening cock against Hux’s hip. Hux rumbles a low sound in his throat, part amusement and part disdain, and Kylo immediately stills as if he’s been shocked.

“Look at you,” Hux murmurs. “Already so desperate for me.”

Kylo bristles at Hux’s side in predictable indignation at the concept, and Hux has to bite back a harsh sound of derision. The front is a pointless waste of energy, given they both know the sentiment is true, but Kylo wouldn’t be Kylo if he didn’t try to fight Hux every step of the way.

“Never,” Kylo disagrees, his voice thick with sleep, little more than a rough growl that goes right to Hux’s groin. “Don’t flatter yourself, General.”

Kylo’s teeth rake against Hux’s shoulder in a thinly veiled warning of _next time, I’ll bite._ Hux curls his lips in an ugly smile at the aggressive display. If Kylo insists on biting the hand that feeds him, maybe he ought to muzzle him like the dog he is. _Isn’t that a thought?_ Hux creates a clear vision in his mind of Kylo wearing nothing more than a muzzle and a black leather collar with a chain leash, which is wrapped around Hux’s hand. He thrusts the image to the forefront of his mind, knowing full well that Kylo’s habit of hovering in his head will lead him to see the sordid fantasy in detail. Sure enough, Kylo’s breath catches a second later, and he presses his forehead against Hux’s shoulder to keep his expression hidden. A shame, really; he’d love to see if there’s a blush on that pretty face.

Even though he buries his face, Kylo can’t conceal a quiet, choked off moan as he starts moving his hips again. He works up to a slow grind against Hux’s hip, and only when Hux feels Kylo leave a sticky-wet trail against his skin does he make a move. Grappling Kylo onto his back, Hux grabs Kylo’s wrists and firmly pins them above his head without a word, ignoring the half-hearted way Kylo wriggles beneath him. When their hard cocks touch, Kylo bites his lip to muffle something dangerously close to a whimper and tips his head back against his pillow, baring skin that Hux immediately kisses and bites, seeking to bruise.

“Liar,” Hux says, an accusation breathed hot against Kylo’s ear.

Trembling, Kylo arches off the bed to drag his cock against Hux’s stomach, a low keen in his throat, and it’s all the response Hux needs. He laughs throaty and cruel against Kylo’s throat, pressing a gentle kiss to his pulse, deceptively sweet. When he follows up with a hard bite, he’s rewarded with a none-too-quiet groan and insistent grind of Kylo’s hips that lacks finesse, fueled by pure need that all but radiates off his form.

“Always want it so badly, don’t you?” Hux says, punctuating it with firm roll of his hips that has Kylo melting beneath him, offering no sign of resistance to Hux’s hold on him, physically and verbally. Kylo could easily break free from Hux’s grip and switch their positions with a scathing retort, but all he does instead is lie perfectly still, body soft and pliant, a canvas for Hux to use as he pleases.

“Answer me,” Hux orders, firm and authoritative without being mean, and Kylo soaks it in like a wilted plant beneath the rays of the sun.

“Yes.” A single word, barely above a whisper and given without a fight – another lovely benefit of morning sex with Kylo – and Hux mouths along Kylo’s jaw in approval. Kylo tilts his head to the side to give Hux easier access, his legs parting in invitation as his dark eyes flutter shut. Kylo displays himself so readily and wantonly, his usual instinct to fight subdued, and stars, he’s perfect like this. Lust spikes hot through Hux as he peppers Kylo’s jaw and neck with open-mouthed kisses, his breath ghosting across his usually pale skin, now mottled with marks.

“You’re so good,” Hux croons, and Kylo’s breath audibly hitches at the praise. “So good for me, Kylo.”

Kylo fucking _whimpers_ at that, face flushing from arousal and shame, his usual look when he’s enjoying this treatment so much that he’s embarrassed by it. But Kylo doesn’t hide his face or spit out poisonous words to defend himself from the feeling of vulnerability; instead, he becomes an open book for Hux to read, and oh, does Hux drink in the sight. His greedy gaze languidly roves over Kylo’s body, taking in the sight of the mighty leader of the Knights of Ren reduced to a flushed, supple mess on the bed.

When Kylo opens his eyes, his gaze nearly burns Hux from the ferocity and need of it. Hux doesn’t look away, maintaining the scorching eye contact without hesitation.

“Something you want?” He can certainly guess, but he does so enjoy hearing Kylo voice his need.

“Touch me,” Kylo begs, words slurring from sleepiness and desire. “Fuck me, Hux, _please_ – “

No matter how many times they do this, the speed at which Kylo turns to begging never fails to delight Hux, and he presses a kiss below Kylo’s ear in return, savoring the way he shivers.

“I’ve got you,” Hux says as he releases his hold on Kylo’s wrists. When Kylo turns a sharp look up at Hux like he’s been spurned, Hux makes a low hushing sound, tracing the pad of his thumb across Kylo’s lips. “One second.”

Shuffling off Kylo’s body, Hux reaches for the bedside table drawer and rifles around for the small bottle of lubricant he keeps for such occasions. When he grabs it and turns back to Kylo, his breath catches at the image awaiting him. Kylo hasn’t moved an inch, his hands still above his head, just as Hux left him. His hair fans out like a black halo across the pillow, creating a beautiful contrast of light and dark, and if Hux was the poetic sort, he might comment on how reflective that is of Kylo himself. Full lips parted, Kylo’s dark eyes, drunk on lust, stare up at Hux with a kind of heat that makes Hux’s mouth goes dry.

 _Fuck_ , Hux thinks with a groan, and he drops the bottle of lube in favor of grabbing a fistful of Kylo’s hair and crashing their mouths together, the stale taste be damned. Kylo must not care about that either, shamelessly licking at Hux’s mouth until Hux’s tongue slides against his own, wet and lewd and perfect. They kiss like that for a while, open-mouthed and hungry, and Hux only pulls back when Kylo swivels his hips and moans into Hux’s mouth, a wordless beg for _more, please_. Hux drags his teeth against Kylo’s bottom lip before breaking the kiss, sitting back and admiring his work as he reaches for the lube.

“Needy thing,” he scolds, with just enough ridicule to cause another flush to paint across Kylo’s cheekbones as he turns his head into the pillow, exhaling a ragged breath that doesn’t sound like a disagreement.

Hux wastes little time in spreading Kylo’s legs further, and just like before, Kylo moves wordlessly, little more than clay for Hux to shape into the form he desires. Flicking open the bottle of lube, Hux slicks up his fingers and presses them inside Kylo’s hole. He’s still a little wet from last night, which makes Hux smirk as he scissors his fingers to the tune of Kylo’s low, breathy moans he so desperately tries to muffle into the pillow.

“None of that,” Hux says as he withdraws his fingers. Coating his cock with the oil, he lifts one of Kylo’s long, sturdy legs over Hux’s shoulder and leans forward, grinding his cock against Kylo’s abused hole in slow, teasing motions until Kylo whines like a proper slut.

“I want to hear you,” Hux says as he pushes in, and Kylo doesn’t disappoint as he gives a low, satisfied grunt as he’s stuffed full of cock.

Hux takes his time, fucking into Kylo with slow, deliberate thrusts and savoring each pathetic little noise his Knight makes in turn. It doesn’t take long to build a good rhythm, and he speeds up to something harder and steadier, hitching Kylo’s leg higher to deepen the angle. Kylo’s constant litany of moans turns into a harsh cry when Hux hits that sweet spot just right, tightening his muscles around Hux until he groans himself. _So hot, so fucking good for me_ , and Kylo digs his nails into his palms as he shudders from the mental praise.

“Please,” Kylo murmurs, the word sluggish and dripping with need. Hux gives a low hum in consideration, never once slowing his pace.

“Please _what_?”

Kylo’s half-opened eyes are so dark they appear black, kiss-swollen lips parted on a trembling moan. “Please, let me touch you.”

It’s not what Hux expects to hear. Maybe it’s because he’s surprised, or maybe it’s because Kylo looks like a desperate, wrecked mess who will die if he can’t touch Hux in the next ten seconds, but Hux doesn’t outright reject his request. Instead, he presses two fingers against Kylo’s lips, who eagerly sucks them into his mouth and groans around them like he’s a dehydrated man in a desert just given water, and the sight is so erotic that Hux won’t deny him any longer.

“Touch me, then.”

In a flash, Kylo pulls back from Hux’s fingers and lifts his arms (which must be aching by now), wrapping them around Hux’s back to bring him down and close. Burying his face against Hux’s neck, Kylo shudders and claws against Hux’s back and shoulders, encouraging him to fuck him harder, faster. Hux doesn’t hesitate to do just that, snapping his hips with enough force that the headboard bangs against the wall, and well, this isn’t the first time the neighbors will have a wake-up call of this nature. Kylo groans out what might be a _thank you, sir_ against Hux’s neck as he presses reverent, open-mouthed kisses to the skin there, worshipping Hux in return for being able to touch him like this.

Hux doesn’t last long after that. Adjusting his angle, he fucks into Kylo as hard as he dares to chase his pleasure, and when he comes, it’s with a muffled groan against Kylo’s messy, sweat-slick hair. Kylo’s a livewire beneath him, all breathless pleas of _let me come, please, Hu_ x, and Hux grants his favorite pet mercy one more time. All it takes is a few tugs to Kylo’s hard cock, and then he’s coming all over his stomach and Hux’s hand with a raspy cry. Hux strokes him through his orgasm, only releasing Kylo when he starts to squirm and whine from overstimulation.

Kylo comes down from his orgasm slowly, as he always does, as if he’s transported to some higher realm whenever he comes and needs time and Hux’s hand petting through his hair to bring him back down to reality. Only when his breathing steadies does Hux try to lift off Kylo, but he faces resistance the first time this morning as Kylo wraps his arms around Hux tighter, keeping him right where he wants him. Hux crinkles his nose at the feeling of the drying, cooling come plastering both of their bellies.

“You know this is disgusting, right?” Hux asks, though he makes no move to shove away again.

“Don’t care,” Kylo replies, sounding far away and blissful. How fortunate for him.

“I’d rather not lie in filth, if it’s all the same to you,” Hux grouses, nosing along the sharp ridge of Kylo’s collarbone.  

“Later,” Kylo says, voice even fuzzier than before. “The shower isn’t going anywhere.”

Hux wants to groan that Kylo is barely making sense at this point, but the steady beat of Kylo’s heart beneath him curbs his tongue, lulling him into – well, if not peace, then certainly a kind nice state of relaxation. A hand brushes against the back of his neck, warm and possessive and something else he still doesn’t want to name, and Hux gradually drifts off into a pleasant, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For more sin, come say hi on my [tumblr!](http://ofamaranthlie.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, please look at [this](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/145972589291/drifting-haze-by-ofamaranthlie-because-kylo-being) gorgeous (and nsfw) art of the fic drawn by the lovely [artyaourter!](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com)


End file.
